Guilty Pleasure
by cheersweetie
Summary: Set during The Joiner King. Missing moment between Jacen and Tenel Ka. Spoilers for Dark Nest Trillogy!


**Guilty Pleasure**

**Warning- This story contains spoilers for the Dark Nest Trillogy and is rated very Mature. Please proceed with caution.**

**Disclaimer- I am making no money. Please do not sue.**

**This is set immediately after the chapter in The Joiner King after Jacen goes to visit Tenel Ka. This is the first fic I have written in months, so please be kind and review!**

_"Paramours are play things Jacen, and I would never play with you."_

These words pounded, constantly reverberating their meaning, through Jacen Solo's head as he walked hand in hand with the Queen of Hapes through the lush gardens outside of the magnificent Fountain Palace. It wasn't the words per say that were causing this sinking feeling in the pit of Jacen's gut, but rather the meaning behind them; what the two of them were about to take part in.

By no means was Jacen above doing what he felt was necessary for the greater good, but manipulating his long time friend in such a way- it just felt fundamentally wrong on a certain level. Not that Jacen didn't pick up on his friend's desire; she wanted this as much if not more than he did. And there was something else, just beyond the surface…almost as if she had her own ulterior motives for this night.

A part of Jacen secretly hoped that the Queen did have hidden reasons for asking him to stay the night, even if just to help clear his guilty conscience. He was aware of the woman's feelings for him- had been since they were kids. Not so long ago he would have jumped at the offer she had just made him and never thought twice, but that was before devoting his life to the Force. Now, honing his skills and mastering the ways of the Jedi were his first priority, even above a night spent in the arms of the woman he had once cared so deeply about.

The two continued to stroll through the vibrant paths of the gardens, soon to approach the palace veranda. Although they appeared to be alone, both could sense the various suitors that were sure to be keeping the Jedi couple within their sights. Making their way up the magnanimous stone steps, Tenel Ka led the young man on her arm past her array of guards and aids, knowing that she and her escort would be granted complete privacy.

Her heart pounded as she led her Jedi friend through the corridors of her home. With each step she noted his growing agitation, especially after every knowing glance they received from passing members of the high court.

Upon reaching the entrance to her chambers, Tenel Ka turned towards the Jedi on her arm and pressed her body close against his. She could feel his sharp intake of breath and hear the soft gasp before she captured his lips in a sultry kiss, visible to any prying eyes.

"This will give them something to whisper about," she murmured into his ear before enticing him beyond the threshold.

Jacen took a moment to register his new surroundings. They were standing in a grand drawing room that appeared to be seldom used. Before his scrutiny was complete, he was being led past another doorway, into an even more lavishly decorated, and seldomly used, bedchamber.

Jacen's eyes immediately settled onto the immense bed, covered in rare silks and furs. Sheer curtains hung from the four posts of the canopy, giving the piece of furniture an unsettling sultry feel.

Tenel Ka's met Jacen's gaze after he finished surveying the royal bedchamber that she rarely used. Still able to feel her friend's unease, she led him over to a small table that was set with a bowl of exotic fruits.

"Here, friend Jacen, make yourself comfortable. I can have a bottle of wine brought to us, if you like."

"No," he quickly replied. "I'm fine, really. Unless you want some, that is."

She traced the fingers of her only remaining hand slowly up his chest, feeling the cords of his muscles even through his thin tunic. "I have everything I have ever wanted right here."

To his embarrassment, a bit of a blush rose to Jacen's cheeks, but he forced it away as he ran his hands up the sides of the Queen's body. Her gown was beautiful on her, but at this moment he wanted nothing more than to rip it from her and feel her skin beneath his hands.

"Jacen, if this is your wish, then why do you not see it through?" she questioned softly, her own hand toying with the Jedi's belt.

The words were barely out of her mouth before Jacen's descended upon hers. The kiss was hot and passionate; their tongues dancing together within their mouths, fueling their growing desire.

Finished playing children's games, Tenel Ka unfastened Jacen's belt and removed his tunic. She ran her hand up and down the plains of his chest before placing a heated kiss upon each of his nipples.

In turn, Jacen's fingers nimbly began to work at the intricate laces and fastenings to Tenel Ka's gown. Becoming increasingly frustrated, Jacen eventually picked up his lightsaber and carefully cut through the layers and hooks holding the dress on the Queens body. Soon, there was a pool of fabric at their feet.

Pulling him back with her, Tenel Ka led them to her bed. As Jacen pressed her against one of the canopy posts while his mouth once more devoured hers, she could feel something else digging into her upper thigh.

"Jacen," she murmured against his lips as she helped to pull his pants from his body, leaving him only in a pair of shorts.

Kicking his pants the rest of the way off, Jacen lifted his queen upon the bed before climbing on top of her. He took a moment to survey her scantly clad body before running his fingers over the clasp to her lace undergarments. He could never have imagined his Tenel Ka in such attire, but he definitely liked it.

Removing the rest of her clothing piece by piece, she was left before him in all of her glory. As his lips descended once more on hers, Jacen thanked the Force for this beautiful creature before him.

While his attention was directed elsewhere, Tenel Ka managed to maneuver her hand slightly lower beyond Jacen's chest. Dipping beneath the lining of his shorts, she took him into her hand. He was long and hard, and Tenel Ka's heart began to race once more with nervous anticipation as she slid the shorts from his body.

The two scooted up against the pillows before settling down again into each other. Jacen's hands began to trail down her body, pausing upon each perfect breast. Lowering his lips to each in turn, he took them into his mouth and suckled on them gently. As his mouth was lavishing attention to her breasts, Jacen's hand continued to travel lower, before plunging into the red curls beneath her navel.

Dipping his fingers inside, he felt her heated core, moist and ready for the taking. Returning his lips once more to hers, he slowly slid one finger deep inside of her. She felt tight, hot, and amazing to the touch; but on a deeper level, Jacen began to feel a trickle of nervous fear breaking through the calm and confident demeanor of the woman below him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he pulled away slightly.

"Yes, friend Jacen, I'm fine," was her too-quick response.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

This time it was Tenel Ka's turn to blush. On neither the Hapan nor the Dathomirian side of her family was virginity something prized or even respected at her age. Women of these cultures were supposed to control men and do of them what they wished, using them for their own needs and desires, but she had always wanted something more. She wanted love.

"I apologize, Jacen, for my obvious inexperience-"

"No," he said quickly before silencing her with a kiss. "I'm honored. I had just assumed with all of your suitors…" his voice trailed off, not wanting to bring up other people at a time like this, but he could tell she was waiting for something. With a sigh, he pulled away from her slightly. "I only wish I could say the same."

"Danni," was her only response, but it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, towards the end of the war. I had always thought it would be the two of us, like this-"

"I understand, Jacen. Things happen."

She understood. While that was a relief to the Jedi, he had a sickening feeling that she wouldn't be so quick to understand if she knew about the other women he had been with over the past five years, many for less noble reasons than needing a small fleet. Just what he needed to add to his guilty conscience. But there was a look in her eyes that made him wonder if she were not hiding a secret as well, but before he got the chance to ask, it was gone and the passion was back in her eyes.

"And you are still the only one that I would want to spend this night with."

Jacen's lips descended once more to hers, a bit more gently this time. As the kiss heated and intensified, she moved her legs to cradle his body between them and he settled against her.

Touching his mind to hers, Jacen made sure the beauty beneath him was ready before he placed himself at the entrance to her body. Being as gentle as possible, he slowly began to press inside. Instantly, he was engulfed by the searing heat of her flesh around him.

Jacen continued to push further into her wetness until she stiffened beneath him. Pausing to allow her body time to adjust to the new and beautiful sensation, Jacen caressed her cheek. He was determined to make this slow and memorable for his queen.

After feeling her relax once more against him, Jacen continued on until he felt her thin barrier of skin. Taking her hand in his and pressing his lips firmly to hers, he made one final thrust; engulfing himself fully inside her body. Tenel Ka instantly cried out into his mouth and Jacen held still once more as her pain subsided.

Feeling through their bond that she was okay, Jacen gradually began to pull his shaft out of her body until only the tip was still inserted, before he smoothly plunged back inside, burying himself amongst her folds once more.

At a leisurely pace, the Jedi began to make love to the Queen. With each dive into her body, he could feel Tenel Ka relax more, and soon she began to moan softly at his ministrations. Before long their pace began to pick up some, and he could feel her grinding her hips up to meet his.

Now at a rapidly growing pace, Jacen continued to thrust harder into Tenel Ka, while lifting her hips up so that he could insert himself deeper into her body. It wasn't long before they were both crying into the night, their passion building and taking them higher.

Jacen could feel himself reaching the edge, but he didn't want to let go until he knew that she had reached her peak as well. Plunging into her once more, he knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Finally releasing himself, Jacen screamed her name as he came inside her body.

Tenel Ka could hear his cries and feel his release, but she was in another place. This was what she had wanted all along; what she needed. Finally with the knowledge that she had accomplished her goal, she felt her world explode. She called out into the night as her body shook, and then they were both still.

The two lay in silence, simply holding each other. They could feel the love between them, filling the room and their hearts, but neither could bring themselves to voice it. They fell asleep in each others arms, but lost in their own minds.

He feels guilty. Tonight never would have happened if he did not desire something that she could give him. He needed those ships, it was the only way he knew how to help his family.

She feels guilty. Tonight never would have happened if she did not desire something that he could give her. She had to have an heir to the throne and could not bear to sleep with one of her suitors, so she tricked him into giving her a child.

The following morning when the Queen wakes she feels strangely alone. Sitting up in her large bed, she glances around, but Jacen is no where to be found. She can feel his presence long gone from this place, yet she does not feel alone. Stroking her belly, she thinks back on the night. No, she will no longer ever be alone.

**Please review! Constructive criticism only, NO flames thanks.**


End file.
